


Bar

by riodeshn07



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riodeshn07/pseuds/riodeshn07
Summary: 房子大给吧文学
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion, 房子大 - Relationship, 鶴房汐恩x大平祥生
Kudos: 10





	Bar

**Author's Note:**

> i房子大自割腿肉，吊系公主x暗恋纠结中的小鶴

被学校的前辈拉到小巷里的鹤房汐恩站在挂着的“Bar”字样霓虹灯牌的门口，花体字的“B”已经是一闪一闪随时会暗掉的模样，门口没有其他热闹酒吧一样远远就能听到的刺耳音乐和人群喝嗨了的吵闹声。

在进门的前一秒鹤房突然有点后悔，只是因为情绪失控跟学长抱怨了自己喜欢一个男生的苦恼，居然就莫名其妙被拉到这样特殊的酒吧，他归根结底不过只是喜欢那一个人。

适应了一秒酒吧里暗紫色的灯光，空气里各种扑面而来的挑逗和各种蠢蠢欲动让鹤房的耐心又少了一份，结果下一秒就让他在角落里看到了那个天天出现在自己梦里的身影。

鹤房有点不敢相信，脑袋里告诉自己大平祥生不会出现在这种地方，可是胸腔里的心脏在已经不可抑制的狂跳了。鹤房有点紧张的用手按了按左胸，舔了下嘴唇往角落慢慢走过去，还没到眼前对方就感受到这边的动静转过头来。

“鹤房？”

鹤房呆在了那里，觉得连自己上台接受处分的时间都没有这几秒钟难熬，好像有十几个装着各种颜料的气球同时爆开了，不知道自己在这里遇到大平祥生是该开心还是生气。

“鹤房你怎么会在这里？”

大平祥生好像对于自己出现在这样的同性酒吧没有任何知觉，反而坦然的问起刚刚走进来的鹤房。

“我…随便跟一个学长逛逛…，啊不是，我不是跟他一起的，就是…”

“哈哈哈鹤房真是单纯的高中生呢，是不会撒谎吗，干嘛这么紧张”

鹤房还没从自己的复杂的情绪里调整过来，看着走到自己面前又笑着摸上自己头发的人觉得更混乱了，好像从来只看过大平在阳光底下微笑跟自己比赛说要加油的样子，第一次看到他露出那样的眼神和笑容，仿佛自己是他的所有物，充满玩味的欣赏，然后再开始一点一点控制和调教……

“鹤房是喜欢我的吧，每次看我的眼睛里都是闪亮亮的”

大平的手往下移到了鹤房的衣领上，不轻不重的把他拉向自己，两个人都能闻到对方身上和自己交织的气味，和呼吸间湿热的气息。鹤房一低头就能看到那双自己总是不敢直视的漂亮眼睛，想到它们在自己梦里染上水汽甚至开始挂着泪的样子，他突然觉得身体热了起来，手下意识就搭上了眼前人的腰，理智已经被热度融化了。鹤房恍惚间又回到自己梦里的场景，情不自禁地低下头凑到大平的耳边，轻轻含着对方的今天没带耳环的耳垂一下一下舔舐，接着把头埋到他肩上，带着有点可怜的腔调说

“我一直都喜欢大平，但是大平好像对所有人都特别温柔”

大平祥生把手放在鹤房的后脑上轻轻的安抚着，另一只手环上对方的腰贴了上去，

“是不一样的啊，有的事情是只想和鹤房做的……”

“鹤房想和我一起吗”

———————————————————————————————————————————

“嗯……唔！”

大平祥生刚在鹤房耳边吐出最后一个字，就被鹤房拽着进了酒吧的厕所，推开最后一个隔间的门转身就被掐着手腕抵在门板上，还没来得及安抚面前的人劝他换个安全点的地方，鹤房就低下头咬住他的嘴唇，然后像怕弄疼他了似的，轻轻松开了一点一下一下的舔弄。大平差点溺毙在鹤房温柔又带着侵略性的吻里，明明是没有经验的高中生，动作也带着青涩，吐息间却全都是平时藏起来不敢泄露的爱意，大平不自觉的开始迎合对方的动作，慢慢张开了嘴，放任鹤房探进来交缠着自己的舌头，一点一点搜刮嘴里的津液。

两个人好半天才平静下来，分开的时候嘴角拉长的银丝和大平轻轻喘息着红了的眼角让鹤房的眼底又深了一分，一只手伸进了大平的衣服下摆不轻不重的掐着紧实的腰身，俯下头沿着大平的下颚吻到锁骨。

大平咬着下唇靠在门板上有点无助的仰着脖颈，压抑着唇齿间浅浅的呻吟，手却又不自主的放在鹤房的脑后把自己往他的方向送。鹤房感受更贴上来的身体和就在自己耳边放大了无数倍颤抖的气息，只觉得身下更加的肿胀，放在腰身的手往上移到了胸前，绕着已经有点挺立发硬的红璎打转，另一只手探进了大平的裤子替他抚慰。

“嗯，鹤房你别…啊——”

被上下双重快感折磨着，大平全身雪白的皮肤都已经染上了情欲的粉红色，在鹤房的动作下再也没有一开始的撩人的自如，轻轻的颤抖着缠紧了鹤房的脖子，咬着下唇的嘴也再也关不住黏腻的呻吟，男孩子声音特有的一点沙哑夹在拉长的调子里让鹤房的征服欲更得到满足，松开大平的前端往后面探去。

“哈..嗯！”

从来没被触碰过的地方突然挤进了一根手指，就算是自己喜欢的人也让大平有点难堪的抖了一下。鹤房感受到身下人的僵硬，带着点抱歉的凑上去亲对方湿漉漉的眼睛，鼻尖，到红肿又透着的唇，一点一点等到对方放松了身子，手指才慢慢地抽动起来。平时总是带着虎气横冲直撞的人变得格外的耐心，轻轻按着穴壁上的软肉，再一点一点加了手指往里送。

“嗯……鹤房…我可以了…”

随着手指的进出，大平身后的小穴变得柔软，极富张力的包裹着鹤房的手指 ，他只觉得自己在鹤房手上软成了一滩泥，被挑起欲望后看着面前的人忍出了一头汗，也不管那点好不好意思，哑着声音奶奶地唤他进来。  
鹤房脑里怕伤到大平的弦被这声主动地索取一下斩断了，抽出湿了的手，拉起大平的腿绕在自己腰上一挺身就顶了进去

“啊……”

一瞬间两个人都发出满足的喟叹，鹤房退出来一点又再撞进去，掐着大平的大腿和腰不让他掉下去就一味发了狠的肏干

“嗯..啊，太，太快了…”

大平没想过平时看到自己笑都会脸红撇开视线的人在情事上会这么的难以招架，每一下都快速又有力的往自己的敏感的深处顶，累积的快感让他难耐的乞求鹤房慢一点，不自主扣着鹤房后背上用力绷紧的肌肉留下一道道浅浅的红痕。

鹤房被身下包裹着自己的紧致吸得无比满足，起了坏心想要逗弄泫然欲泣的大平，忍了忍停下了动作，假作正经的看着身下的人，一副看好戏的样子饶有兴致压低了声音

“这样啊，那我不动了，祥生喜欢什么速度自己来，嗯？”

持续的快感被突然断开，大平只觉得浑身空虚，身下相连的地方不自觉发着痒，难以抑制的自己动起来，搂着鹤房又把自己的身子往他嘴上送，像只撒娇的猫一样蹭着主人。可他的动作丝毫不够满足自己，扭动的时候每一下抽插都敏感的让他险些站不稳，动了几下就有些崩溃的把头埋在鹤的肩上，含紧了身下鹤房的东西带着哭腔求他

“汐恩……我不行，啊…嗯…不够…你给我吧”

鹤房只觉得自己又涨大了一圈，还是咬着牙调戏他

“祥生是在求我吗”

“啊…汐恩，求你，嗯…给我…啊！”

听到了自己想要的话，鹤房也不再吊着人，大开大合地抽插，把大平快要站不稳的另一条腿也拉到自己腰上环着，掐着他的腰就猛地往里肏。一下失去支撑的大平吓得搂紧鹤房，重心猛地偏移，身体里往鹤房的巨物上更用力的压下去，一时爽的失了声，

“太….”  
“嗯……”

鹤房也被突然的紧致夹得皱紧了眉，忍不住一声闷哼，紧接着就开始更猛地顶弄。

“诶我跟你说…”

门外突然有厕所门被推开讲话的声音，大平把头更深的埋下去，小穴突然夹紧，怕被人发现的羞耻一时之间全涌了上来。鹤房抱着怀里的人离开门板，后退两步坐在马桶上，一点一点缓慢又深入的往上顶，还故意拿各种言语去刺激怀里缩成一团的人

“祥生都来这种地方了，也不怕被人发现吧，要不要让他们听听你的声音？”

大平瑟缩了一下，抬起头有点生气的瞪了鹤房一眼，却不知道自己这个时候满脸都是情动的样子，那点耍狠只想让鹤房更用力的把他揉进自己的身子里，把他肏服，一下克制不住自己就疯狂地抽插起来，在大平瞪大眼睛要忍不住呻吟的瞬间堵上他的嘴，两个人在隔壁间声音的刺激下无声的交缠，一点点攀上顶峰，两个人都要承受不住灭顶的快感，鹤房猛地按下身后的按钮，在抽水声的掩盖下溢出了呻吟，释放在大平身子里，大平也被刺激的射在鹤房的小腹上，一时间缓不过来，默默在对方怀里喘着气，一会儿耳边又是鹤房低哑让人全身发热的声音

“呐，祥生喜欢和我做的事是这样的吗，我很乐意按照要求一直做下去哟”


End file.
